Since The Day We Met
by The Day I Died
Summary: It all happen when Ichigo saw his boyfriend having sex with his brother. Heartbroken and lonely Ichigo ran into a stranger and suddenly it was love in first sight. Will Grimmjow helps him get over his heartbreak or will Ichigo forever be suck in the past. GRIMMXXXXICHICXXXX RATED M DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ALSO PLEASE REVIEW! For Misc Ink Thank for your help!
1. Chapter 1

Heya The Day I Died, so now I am working on a new story and here it is! Now this story is for my beta ! I hope you like it!

Ichigo: Oh yay! A new story!

TDID: You act like you are not happy about o(╯□╰)o

Grimmjow: He not.. He probably wish it was Shiro and him instead of me and him.

Ichigo: Wow lie much? I swear everytime there lies coming out your mouth...

Grimmjow: (purred) What would you do?

TDID: ummm.. guys.. not in here!^_^||

Grimmjow: (Licks Ichigo nipples)

Ichigo: (Moaned)

TDID: (BLUSHED!) UMmm on the story.

(￣︶￣) []~(￣▽￣)~* (￣﹏￣) (￣ˇ￣)

Ichigo didn't know whether to cry, scream, or just run when he saw his boyfriend Renji having sex with another person (who is not him!) and it was the person he least expected it to be. His own brother.

He must have made a noise though, because Renji looked over Shiro's shoulder with wide eyes.

"Ichigo..." Renji whispered, shocked as he pushed Shiro off of him. "It isn't what it looks like."

"It's exactly what it looks like." Shiro said, watching the emotion that crossed Ichigo's face.

Shock, pain, betrayal, and hurt crossed Ichigo's face as he backed away slowly, distant and not believing that his brother could do something like this to him.

"Wh…why?" Ichigo murmured, staring at his brother. "How could you?!"

With that, Ichigo spun around and sprinted out of the apartment.

"Ichigo!" Renji called, racing after him after he put on some pants.

Running out the apartment, Ichigo quickly looked for the elevator though his tears. Spotting it, Ichigo saw a teal-haired man standing inside as the elevator door started closing.

"Wait! Wait!" Ichigo shouted to the man. "Hold the door, please!"

(^ム^) story break

Grimmjow looked up from his phone as he heard someone shout.

"Wait! Wait!" An orange-haired man shouted at him. "Hold the door, please!"

Grimmjow nodded his head to let the man know he heard him as he grabbed the door to stop it from closing.

As the man came closer and stepped in the elevator, he was shocked to see the man crying.

"Oi! Are you alright?" Grimmjow asked, reaching out to the man.

"I...I'm fin-"

"Ichigo!"

Grimmjow jumped and looked up once again to see a red-haired man racing to stop the elevator but was too late as his face disappeared from view as the elevator door closed.

Grimmjow looked down, seeing Ichigo sag against the wall in relief.

"Are you ok?" Grimmjow asked again, watching Ichigo with concern. "Are you running away from him?"

"Yes, to both, but not in the way you think. You see, I went home to surprise my lover…who now my ex-lover, for his birthday to find him fucking my brother!" Ichigo babbled in anger to Grimmjow.

"Hmm…" Grimmjow murmured, still watching Ichigo with now curious eyes.

"I'm sorry. Why am I babbling my problem to you…You probably don't want to hear it." Ichigo said, realizing he just told a stranger what happened.

As the elevator stopped, Ichigo went to leave, now embarrassed, but Grimmjow grabbed his wrist, pulling Ichigo to a stop.

"Wait…" Grimmjow said, looking into Ichigo's eyes. "Would you like to have some coffee with me?"

Ichigo stood there in shock. This stranger was asking him to have coffee with him; and a hot sexy stranger at that.

"Sure…I guess," Ichigo replied, looking into those smoky blue eyes.

"Grimmjow."

"Huh?" Ichigo said, confused.

"My name...It's Grimmjow." Grimmjow clarified with a smirk as he grabbed Ichigo's hand.

"Grimmjow…Why does that name sound familiar?" Ichigo thought.

%_% story break

Renji slammed his fist against the elevator door when it closed. Taking a deep breath, he went back to his apartment to find Shiro waiting for him by the front door.

"You need to leave now." Renji said, pushing past Shiro and heading to his bedroom, knowing full well that Shiro was following him.

"Why!?" Shiro yelled. "Cause Ichigo saw us or cause you still love him when you told me you didn't?!"

"Please get out!" Renji screamed out in anger. "I don't have time for your shit... fucking leave!"

Shiro stood there shaking with rage and the urge to beat the shit out of Renji.

"You will regret the day you did this…" Shiro threatened. "Mark my words, I will make your life a living hell!"

After that, Shiro left after angrily putting on his clothes and flipping Renji the finger.

Renji flinched as he heard the front door slam, then fell on his bed, running his fingers through his messy red hair.

"Shit…I'm sorry, Ichigo." Renji whispered to himself as a tear escaped his eyes.

o(^^o) story break

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow over the rim of his cup, taking in his appearance.

Grimmjow was wearing a black work suit with a silk black tie, his teal hair ruffled and a gold watch on his wrist.

"Ichigo." Grimmjow said, watching Ichigo stare him down with an amused smirk.

"Huh, what?"

"Do you like what you see?" Grimmjow purred.

Ichigo blushed furiously at being caught checking out the man and proceeded to chug down all his coffee.

"I take that as you do." Grimmjow chuckled.

"Jerk." Ichigo murmured to himself, setting his coffee down. "Were you going somewhere before you asked me to coffee?"

"Oi, I was, but it wasn't that important." Grimmjow said, waving his hand dismissively.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Grimmjow said, smirking. "It was just a call from my company."

"Company?" Ichiho questioned, confused.

"Yes, the Pantera Company. I'm the owner, Grimmjow Jaggerjacks." Grimmjow explained, watching the emotion on Ichigo's face.

Ichigo looks around the coffee shop to find everybody looking at Grimmjow, the women with lust and the men in jealously.

"Don't tell me you didn't know?" Grimmjow said in mock shock.

"I...wha...shit!" Ichigo sputtered in annoyance as he got up from the table and walked out of the coffee shop.

Grimmjow grinned and pulled out his wallet to pay for the coffee before going after Ichigo.

Grimmjow saw Ichigo leaning against his car and started towards him.

"I was just playing, strawberry." Grimmjow said as he stood in front of Ichigo.

"I know." Ichigo sighed, but then all the emotion that was inside started pouring out as tears fell from his eyes.

Grimmjow stood in shock as Ichigo cried, then moved forward and wrapped his arms around Ichigo, whispering comforting words to him.

"Shh…" Grimmjow whispered soothingly. "It's ok. Everything is going to be alright."

They stood like that for several minutes as Ichigo cried and clutched onto Grimmjow, and Grimmjow hugged Ichigo tightly, never letting him go.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" Grimmjow murmured into Ichigo's hair.

"No…"

"Would you like to go to my house?"

"Yeah." Ichigo whispered so low that Grimmjow almost didn't hear him.

Grimmjow pulled back and opened the passenger side, telling Ichigo to get in. Once the door was closed, Grimmjow got in and drove to his house. On the way there, Ichigo fell asleep.

＠(￣-￣)＠ Story Break

Waking up, Ichigo rubbed the sleep from his eyes, trying to take in his surroundings. Realizing he was not in his apartment and that he was naked, Ichigo started to panic. Just then, he felt movement next to him.

Ichigo jumped and shot backward, away from the movement, and turned to see Grimmjow, also fucking naked, in the bed with him.

"Holy shit…" Ichigo thought "Did we have sex last night?"

╭（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╯ GO!

So what did ya think!

Ichigo: Why did you have to make seen weak!?

(Punched TDID in the shoulder.)

Grimmjow: (Nervous) I don't think you should have done that...

TDID: (Glare evilly at Ichigo) Listen to Grimmjow... Ichigo or else...

Ichigo: (Scared) Shit she fucking scary.

TDID: I KNOW RIGHT THAT WHY I LOVES MYSELF!

PLEASE REVIEW NO REALLY REVIEW! And the next chapter of Away from dangera is coming soon! love ya!


	2. Not An Update

I am so sorry this is not an update so sorry %_% . But I'm working on it and going to finish it soon. I've been so busy with graduation and trying to figure out what college to go to Ugh! To much work dang it! ╭(╯ε╰)╮ . I thank everyone for reading my story oh and if you don't like the story don't come to me complaining OK?! └(^o^)┘ good have a good holiday peoples!


End file.
